The King and The Hunter
by Quinny.555
Summary: The King of Hell is summoned. The Hunter wants answers. 1st in my King 'vers


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **

* * *

The king of Hell looked up as yet another demon was dragged before his throne. The charges were listed and he listened as much as he could with this summons pulling at him like a fishing line. He held up a hand and the demon stopped talking at once. The king stood and brushed off his suit, though that was mostly for show.

"I need to take a trip up to earth." He said simply, and the demon reading charges opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish.

"Bu-but, you haven't passed judgment yet," He stuttered, before quickly tacking on the end, "My Lord.

"Meg, take over for me." The king said over his shoulder as he strode out of the room. Once he was out of range of most demons, he let the summons take him. Teleporting was more trouble than it's worth when he was going to end up there anyway. He felt the ground go out from under him for a few seconds before it was replaced by solid concrete. He looked down to see that he stood in a devils trap that was spray painted on the ground he stood on. He heard a choked noise and looked up and into soulful green eyes.

"Sammy," the owner of those eyes whispered. He moved to step forward before seeming to remember what was happening here. The love on his face hardened into a cold mask and the King mourned its loss. "Get out of my brother, you demonic son of a bitch."

"Dean… I'm- it's not-" He was cut off as holy water was splashed on his face. It tingled a little, but he didn't steam and burn. The Hunter's eyes widened a fraction.

"That doesn't mean anything. Yellow Eyes was immune to holy water too," He growled in barely concealed panic. "Just means you're stronger than most."

"I'm not possessed." The King said quietly.

"That's impossible," The Hunter insisted and began an exorcism. The King stayed silent and let him do it. It felt vaguely like a summoning, but not nearly as strong. Like someone was politely suggesting that he return to Hell. That mental image was almost enough to make him laugh. Almost. Once he finished, the Hunter growled and stepped into the circle, heedless of what he was sure was a demon inside. He pulled up one, then both of his sleeves. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" The King asked tiredly.

"The binding mark!"

"There isn't one."

"No. There has to be." He took a step back and out of the circle. The King followed, stepping right over the barrier. The Hunter stared in shock at the King.

"I'm not a demon."

"No. No, my brother would never become... this."

"I became _this_ for _you_." Those green eyes shone with unshed tears as he shook his head.

"What did you do, Sammy?" He asked before suddenly slamming the King up against a wall. The King let him, not even trying to fight off the Hunter as he shook him. "What did you do!" one of the fists clutching his expensive suit slackened slightly before the Hunter stepped back.

"I did what I had to, Dean," The King said. "You were in _Hell_. I couldn't let you burn for eternity."

"So you damned yourself?"

"No, Dean. I was damned from the second Azazel chose me. But this way I can do something good with it." The King said earnestly. "I'm changing Hell for the better."

"Sam… There is no changing Hell for the better." The Hunter said, remembering his brief stint among the brimstone and hellfire.

"Yes, there is. I'm making changes. No demon deals with children, people who want to bring a loved one back to life, or people who don't know exactly what they are getting into. Only those who deserve it go to Hell. If there is a chance for redemption, the souls can be… rehabilitated."

"Sam…" The Hunter was at a loss. How was he supposed to tell the King that he didn't know what it was like down there when he undoubtedly did. Dean had only been there for two decades. He had been looking for his brother for months of earth time. "How long have you been there?"

"I- I tried to get you out sooner, Dean, you've got to believe that. But I had to fight to the throne and get the support of the demons and… I had to secure my reign before I could get to you-" He spoke so fast it took the Hunter a moment to realize what the King thought he meant.

"No, I mean _after _I got out, Sam. Have you been with demons for months?" The King seemed taken aback by the question.

"Years…" He said, and in that moment, the King looked older than he had any right to; And the Hunter mourned the loss of that college kid he pulled back into hunting kicking and screaming. He suddenly pulled the King into a hug and was relieved beyond words when he hugged back.

* * *

**A/N: This is going to be a new 'Vers with Sam as the Boy King of Hell. I don't think of Sam's palace and throne room as looking like the one Crowley always occupied, I would think its grander. **


End file.
